Taken By You
by Rosytoto
Summary: Eren Yaeger,an intern at the most prestigious hospital of Shiganshina,may have an infatuation on the head surgeon of his department,Levi Ackerman. But will their relationship ever cross the boundaries of co-workers?It may,as Levi becomes closer than ever to Eren...


Author's Note:

HEY GUYS!Hope you'll like this,and if you liked this,PLEASE drop a review to tell me what you though of this;it will make my day just to see a positive comment;-;

*cries*

Anyway,on to the prologue!

Tonight was going to be like any other night. At least that's what Eren tried to tell himself. By the time he had arrived at the hospital where he worked as an intern, the place was overflowing with doctors and nurses running around. Eren Jeager is a 26 year old intern who just happened to be working at the most prestigious hospital of Shiganshina. Sure, being a doctor may be a very laborious and sleep deprived job. But Eren found himself influenced by his father and made it his dream to help people.

However,tonight wasn't going to be an easy 's monitor ringed.

As he fumbled with the small piece of crap he called a monitor, struggling to press the buttons in the right order, (who the hell decided to use those shitty monitors?)he missed the crack in the hospital floor ahead. Before he even had enough time to react, the toe of his shoe caught ,sending him toppling over.

Eren groaned as he scooted off the other man, rubbing the back of his head."I'm sorry-"

He cut himself off when he saw the other man's glare. He stuttered. The other rolled his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, little shit _._ " he sent a look towards Eren, before going.

Eren frowned, hoping that not everyone in this hospital was like that. Dusting himself off, he dashed back off towards the emergency room,once having checked his monitor.

EMERGENCY ROOM,BLOCK A,ROOM 420

As soon as he entered through the door, he noticed that something was off. The atmosphere was tense.

''Oh, Eren! You made it!" she clapped her hands together. "Come over here!We tried to prevent the infection by using sterile techniques and trophylactic antibiotics for this abdominal surgery,because our patient,Miss Robinson, has a heart defect ,and is at risk of developing tried skin preparation and we had use of surgical ,nothing heartbeat rate is getting dangerously low.''

Shuffling over, he said: _"_ I don't know if I'm going to be of any use,but I'll try my best, so-"

"Huh?" she cocked her head in confusion, before waving it. "Oh! Don't worry about it,we will take all the help offered.'' she scanned him,and added:''We don't have time to be talking as of now,so go and put on some latex gloves."

Eren vaguely nodded,before obeying the orders given to soon as he completed the given task,he went on stanby,near the head surgeon.

Eren could still make out the sound of the radio beeping dangerously low,but it was muffled. He took a deep breath and made to stand, rubbing his wrist. The room was practically pitch black,except for the little light,over the surgery table. Holding his hands out in front,he tried to focus.

''Scissors.''A gruff voice said.

''Yes,sir...''He trailed off,before giving the desired item.

''Vessel Clips.''

''Here you are.''

'' Abdominal Retractors.''

''Here.''

''Surgical needle.''

''Here you ar-''A beeping sound suddenly cut Eren off.

Eren grunted at the impact and started swearing under his breath, when he heard a faint chuckling coming from his left. He quickly turned towards the source of the sound, blinking his eyes in an attempt to get used to the lack of light.

The person in question had neatly groomed hair but his was like fine black silk against what looked like pale white skin. He was attractive, but also a bit intimidating.

A quiet gasp made Eren snap out of his thoughts.

''Oh god,oh god,her heart rate is getting dangerously can die soon if we don't give her a transfusion. Miss Pattinson somehow lost far too much blood during our 's blood type is far too rare.''Petra became visibly white.

Levi was breathing heavily as he replied.''Continue the operation. Don't lose hope.''

XXX

Eren stepped out into the bright hallway, the forgotten cart of medication still waiting outside the room.

The nurse's station was empty, and Eren was left to assume Petra was napping.

He Kept his eyes trained on the ground as he held the shirt helm with his 's vision felt blurry, before a second later,he started reached up and realized Levi was in front of him,an under chief in hand.

''I hope that you realize that being a surgeon isn't that don't just save lives magically,you need real dedication, also,people will hold you accountable for every single mistake you made during the surgery,even if they were unintentional. We doctors take up all the fucked up shit there is in today's society. You shouldn't take it lightly,amateur.''

Levi walked away,not before having made a snarky comment of how dirty Eren's shirt looked.

It took Eren a second to regain himself before he scurried rushed out the back door to change into a fresh set of clothes and freshen up.

''You shouldn't take it lightly,amateur.''

Eren tightened his fist around his fingers,before taking off to who knows where.

And that's how their story began.

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON IMMA BE WATCHING YOU WITH MY GUN


End file.
